Sigourney Avaldamon
by Sigourney Avald
Summary: She's immortal. She does not want to be but she is. She wants to know why, they told her it was a gift from the Norns, that she was a demi-god. She doesn't want to be. She just wants it all to end, but what happens when the Avengers find out about her? Will they change her look on like or will she help Thantos in his destruction of the universe?
1. Chapter 1

I have decided being immortal is not at all what we expected. It's sad and lonely, and as time goes on you become disappointed with the world you had come to know and love as a child. Bloody wars, oppression, all merge in your head after a while, and it's the only thing you can recall from your long past. Every day I must remind myself that my name is Sigourney Avaldamondaughter, I was born 7 Harpa 567, I am 1148 years old, my father was Avaldamon Arkynson, and my mother was Britt Diedrikdaughter. I believe I had a brother, his name would have been Fridrik Avaldamonson, I don't remember any-more but the name always sticks out. I was told the Norns took mercy on me the day my family died, but I don't count it as mercy, it's a punishment.

I can't stay in one place to long in fear the humans will find out my secret. Am I human anymore? I think I was told I was a half-god, half of what god I don't know but when I find out I'm going to kill them for doing this to me. I never asked for this, I never wanted this. If I had known this is what I would become I would have never have thanked the Norns for sparing me. The world is not kind, the world does not deserve forgiveness, nor do the people who walk the surface of it. Four years ago something strange happened, two gods I had not seen for 1000 years suddenly showed up again, Thor Odinson and Loki Laufyson. I had thought they abandoned this realm long ago. They should have.

I watched their battle from the sidelines, I watched how the metal man shot magic from his hands, and how the scrawny little one morphed into a monster, the man out of time almost ran out of time, and I watched my gods fight, and the assassins not run for once. I watched it all and judged. I judged their worth, I've caught myself doing that for a while now, and I judged their actions. I a caught something, something not even the great tenderer caught. Loki Laufyson was not using his magic. I thought it strange at the time but soon ignored it. I watched when Thor Odinson dragged Loki Laufyson home like a prisoner. I watched the downfall of the metal man, soon known to me as Anthony Stark, and his metal army. I watched the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the heartbreak of the man out of time, the Captain of The United States of America, Steve Rogers. I watched in Greenwich, England, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, as Thor saved the universe from total destruction, I wish he didn't. I watched as the Silver Metal Man, the quick one, and the red mind mage, almost destroyed Midgard, I wish they had succeeded. I watched as Thor saved the nine realms from tearing themselves apart and I watched as Captain America did the same for Midgard. I watched it all, I watched as three infinity gems came and went, as did the chances of my everlasting peace. I watched and I remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold morning when I found it. I had just moved to up-state New York and had decided to go for a walk. I had just stepped out of the woods when I came upon the high-tech facility that I could only guess to be S.H.I.E.L.D. I guess it wasn't my best plan to sneak into the vicinity, but I did it anyway. It wasn't hard to sneak in, I guess being in the middle of no-where doesn't call for much security.

What surprised me what the amount of space inside the facility. It was at least ten times as large as the outside suggested, and there was just as much, if not more, security. But I've been around long enough to know how to sneak about. I looked around the lap for a second before finding a work room and slipped in. Rows upon rows of lockers greeted me, I huffed taking a bobby-pin out of my hair causing my fringe to fall over my right eye, I had always hated how the fringe refused to be pulled back with the rest of my hair.

I slowly walked over to the far side of the room picking the lock on one of lockers listening for the quite click of the lock being unfastened. I pulled the locker open slowly hoping the hinges were welled oiled. I pulled out a blue and white metical outfit, sneering at it I undressed not caring if there were cameras in the room, I had been around long enough not to care, and pulled on the uniform. It was a little big, but nothing to noticeable. I stored my own clothes in a pocket dimension just as two female voices entered the room. I slid to the other side of the room opposite the direction of the voiced, I did not need to be caught.

"Did you hear? Stark might be making an appearance in the next few days, I wonder how he and Captain Rogers will get along." One voice with – what was that, Korean? – undertones.

"Oh that will be fun. Maybe we'll hear Steve's warning again." A more gravel-like voice answered the Korean. It sounded like someone who was trying to hide an accent.

I stopped listening after that. I needed to get out of here. I had tried this tactic maybe three times before. I had only gotten a glimpse of it but I could picture one of the abandoned labs that I had passed before almost perfectly. In a few seconds I could feel my being breaking up into a million particles and traveling a short distance on the Midgardian branch of Yggdrasil, finally putting itself back together in that abandoned lab.

It took a while for me to find myself back at the work room, turning from there I started down a hallway with very little security. I found myself at an open doored office with not a person in sight. There happened my second mistake of the day. I quickly walked inside and closed the door locking it behind me. I sat down at the desk, my eyes widened at the luck of the computer already having been logged onto. Smirking I worked quickly to find anything I could on S.H.I.E.L.D. Skimming through the report of the Ultron attack, I saw something about Loki's Staff and an infinity gem. All the sudden a large blaring sounded bathing the room in a blinking red light, cliché much?

The voice over the speaker spoke, in a hilariously mechanical Scottish accent, "Breach! Breach! This is not a drill! The base has been breached!"

"Dritt." I hissed standing up quickly scanning the text one more time before fleeing the room, one name standing out in my head.

Vision.


	3. About Author's Note

**Hey guys the author here, This isn't exactly a chapter so if you guys just want to skip you can. This is more like a page about what Sig looks like, I'll leave her face up to you, the readers.**

 **Thanks,**

 **~A**

Hair: (darker brown)

Clothes:

 **The next chapter should be out in a day to day and a half, Sig's story starts to get real interesting...**


End file.
